The Dare No One Dared To Dare
by Elpin
Summary: Oneshot. Slash. RLSB. Truth or dare [yeah, I know, shut up] Sirius dares Remus something that no one has EVER dared to do before. What will it reveal? And how will Remus get his revenge? And most importantly: Will he do it? Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I make no money (at all) from this and I'm just playing around.

Warning: slash and a side of James pining over Lily.

Note: This came to me in a dream! Quite literally. I had to post it here right away so I wouldn't forget it. So, no beta.

-:-

The Gryffindor common room was currently filled with many Gryffindors. All from about fourth year to seventh year, both girls and boys. Many were standing around the couches by the fireplace where a smaller group of sixth years were sitting. The famous Marauders were there of course and surprisingly Lily Evans, along with her friends. This was surprising because the Gryffindors were playing one of their almost-as-famous-as-the-Marauders games of truth or dare. However, what was even more surprising than Lily's participation was the unusual tension in the room.

James Potter and Sirius Black were more than best friends. They were brothers in everything but blood, and even there they probably shared a distant relative or two. Right now though they were fighting, but no one knew exactly why. It wasn't as if they had never argued before. They were usually quite loud about it, in fact, but they also usually set aside their quarrel if there was something better to do, like a game of truth or dare.

"My turn," Sirius said, looking sour and casting occasional glares at James, who returned them with equal force. Remus was seated between them and was feeling very tired about the whole situation. "Remus," Sirius said, rather formally, turning his attention away from his best friend. "Truth or dare?" Remus wasn't exactly sure which to pick. He knew Sirius would never ask him something about… _that_, but he could also think of a number of other embarrassing questions he didn't want to answer. Then again, dare could be just as horrible.

"Come on, Remus, be a Gryffindor," Peter encouraged and the other students nodded their agreement as Remus sent his own glare at the shortest Marauder, who didn't look apologetic at all and only grinned.

"Fine, dare." Sirius smirked wickedly, but for some reason it was directed at James.

"I dare you to…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Kiss Lily Evans!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" It was in fact James who had roared, while Remus sat in complete shock.

"That's the dare," Sirius declared smugly. The whole common room had gone deathly quiet. No one _ever_ dared someone to kiss James Potter's Lily Evans. True, they weren't even remotely together, but no one dared to incur the wrath or a Marauder, especially one so devoted as James Potter was to Lily Evans. You were just asking for trouble. This was truly unprecedented.

"You will not be kissing _my Lily!"_ James declared hotly, glaring at Remus as though this was all his idea.

"Excuse me!" Lily suddenly spoke up and everybody's attention turned to her sitting on the opposite couch. "I believe those are the rules of the game, Potter. And I am NOT yours. Nor will I ever be!" James had nothing to say to that so he instead glared at Sirius. Remus felt betrayed. 'How dare he put me in the middle!' he thought angrily. 'He knows _intimately_ that I don't want to kiss Lily!'

"Come on, Remus. A dare's a dare," Sirius said, getting more and more smug as James continued to glare death at him. Remus shot his a nasty look that made him falter slightly before rising from the couch. Lily did the same and they met in the middle.

"Before I kiss you Lily, I have to tell you one thing," Remus said calmly, ignoring the burning feeling at the back of his skull where James' eyes were trying to bore through no doubt. The girl nodded and Remus leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Ask Sirius who he's dating right now." He smirked at the look of curiosity and confusion in her eyes. He cupped her face with both hands. The whole room held its breath as Remus leaned in to kiss _Lily Evans!_ He puckered up and put a very loud kiss right on her nose, which scrunched up rather cute. He grinned at her and sat back down. She smirked and sat down as well.

"Hey! No fair!" Sirius complained.

"I did the dare. You can't change it once it's done. Not my fault if you didn't say how to kiss her," Remus declared, sounding just as smug as Sirius had a moment ago. James looked like he didn't know whether to be happy Remus as wriggled his way out of the dare, or angry that he technically had still kissed Lily. In the end he settled for glaring at Sirius since he had still issued the dare.

"Lily," Remus said very politely. She smiled at him, her eyebrows raised in anticipation. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said promptly.

"Did you enjoy our kiss?" Remus asked in a mock innocent tone, causing many around them to snicker.

"Why yes, Remus, it was very sweet," she said formally as if they were discussing the weather at a high-society party. She turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus saw his secret boyfriend looking very suspicious. They had been arguing themselves on whether or not to tell their friends about them. Remus thought this the perfect revenge as well as a way to finally get to tell everyone, which was what he wanted.

"Dare." Now that could be a problem. Remus looked to Lily with a slight frown. What now? She only smirked at him before addressing Sirius again.

"Kiss the person you are currently dating." Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock.

"But Sirius hasn't dated anyone all year," Peter pointed out. Lily looked smug and Remus' eyes were lit up. This was better than he thought!

"What!?" Sirius said, rising from his seat suddenly. He turned and glared down at Remus. He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"You told her to ask that! How could you!? You swore to keep it secret!!" Remus' eyes flashed dangerously and he rose from the couch as well, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

"Fine, Sirius, don't do the dare! But I would think long and hard on why _exactly_ you don't want to kiss that person!" Remus couldn't help it. It hurt so badly. He couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that Sirius didn't want to be with Remus in case people found out about…_that_. A werewolf's mate wasn't exactly the best title you could have. Remus felt his eyes water and he turned to run out of the room. Before he could take a step, however, his wrist was grabbed and he was spun around again. Before he even had time to open his mouth to yell more Sirius had pulled him close and was kissing him with abandon. Remus couldn't help but respond. The gasps from around the room made Remus feel a thrilling feeling in his stomach. His arms went around Sirius' neck and he played with the long air as if they were alone. The familiarity was soothing and he felt himself forgiving Sirius everything.

Finally they parted, though they remained in each other's arms. Looking around Remus saw Lily looking positively giddy. Peter looked like he would pass out from shock any second. James wasn't much better. The rest of the room looked like a mixture of Lily's reaction and James'. Remus looked back into Sirius' eyes.

"I'm sorry. I want everybody to know I love you, Remus," he said softly, but the silence carried it through the room and Remus smiled at his boyfriend as there was another round of gasps.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologise to," Remus said, pulling away and pointedly looking at James before sitting down with Lily, who promptly hugged him. Sirius turned sheepish as he looked down at James.

"Lister… I'm… sorry, ok? But it wasn't just my fault!"

"Sirius," came Remus' voice in a warning tone. Lily, along with a fair amount of the other students, just managed to suppress their snickers.

"Right, right, ok. I'm just sorry. And sorry for the dare as well, but I only picked Remus because I knew it wouldn't mean anything then. Sorry."

"Well, you should be," James said, finally finding his voice.

"James," Lily said, mimicking Remus' tone a moment earlier. James gaped at her, but she just stared back hard as if she used his first name on a regular basis. He looked back at Sirius, eyes still wide.

"I'm sorry too," he said. Sirius grinned and held out his hand. James took it and was hauled to his feet and into a brotherly hug. Everybody started cheering as the tension from the past few days was finally lifted. Remus and Lily hugged again as well. Once the best mates parted Sirius smiled mischievously at Remus and hauled the werewolf to his feet as well. He turned to the crowd, not letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

"I have the world's most sexy prefect as my boyfriend," he declared. Many laughed, some made 'aw' noises and Remus blushed crimson, almost regretting everything. "Now, I'm going to help him with his rounds," he said innocently, though his wriggling eyebrows ruined the effect. He promptly picked Remus' light frame up and tossed him over his shoulder. Remus yelped as the room laughed. 

"Sirius!" he cried, but he only caused more laughter as the pair disappeared out of the common room. James smiled apologetically at Lily and she patted the seat beside her. He gaped again, but sat down nonetheless. They had their first real conversation that night, while two canines were out "roaming" the castle.

End.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
